The snow queen and the horse prince
by supershot1
Summary: this is my first fanfic please don't hate. when a mysterious man saves Elsa and Anna it sets off a chain of events that no one saw coming.(hopefully) sorry stink at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Elsa's pov

It was Three years since the great thaw and I Queen Elsa was just finishing a performance for the spring festival unknown to her the malevolent force in the audience was watching for weakness. As such this is how our story begins with my show over I walked along the dark street oblivious to the six men following me as such I let out a sharp scream when the men grabbed me and pulled me down the dark alley. "Now now Ice witch there will be none of that we just want to do our jobs and have a little fun doing it." I shuddered knowing what this man meant by fun but was helpless as I was too tired to use my powers to defend herself as I shut my eyes against the tears starting to form I heard a voice call out. "Hey leave that young lady alone!" I was shocked while I couldn't see the man I was still wondering how he didn't know I was Queen. "Or what?" Asked my captor with a laugh. "I will give you until the count of three to release her and beg for mercy." Again my captor laughed "And why would we ask her for mercy? She's helpless." And with that my captor turned back to me when suddenly a gloved hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away. "I didn't mean her mercy…" he punched the man in the gut as he said "… I meant mine!" as he then proceeded to fight the six men in a flurry of their black cloaks and what appeared to be a gray blur before long the men where incapacitated but one was still awake said "At least we still have men after your sister and her husband." As he said that I heard a scream belonging to non-other than my sister "Anna!" I exclaimed as I turned in the direction of the scream much to my surprise I saw my mystery hero jumping off the walls of the alley and onto the roof and quick as a flash he was off in the direction of my sisters scream as I ran off I tried to calm myself down by reminding myself Kristoff was with her but I still ran as fast as I can towards her scream "please Anna please be okay."

Anna's Pov

I was walking back to the palace with Kristoff when I was grabbed and Kristoff was clubbed over the head I looked up at the man who grabbed me and saw he had about twelve others all armed with swords and crossbows and they all had a dark look in their eyes as their leader (why else would he stand in front) grabbed me I let out a sharp scream "Now princess would you really want him to be hurt?" as he said this one of the men with a crossbow pointed it at Kristoff who's head looked like it was already cracked I shook my head slowly "So do what I say and no one gets hurt. Hey what are you looking-oof!" as he said this a movement caught my eye a man in a gray hood had dropped off the roof and took out the thug next Kristoff by throwing him into my captor (that explains the oof) and proceeding to fight the thugs unarmed and still brought them down. Elsa came around the corner as he ran up a wall bringing his fist down on the last standing thug. Elsa took in the scene she looked surprised at the hooded man and the bodies littered with weapons as she saw me she ran and embraced me crying as we sat there the man in the hood walked over to Kristoff and felt for a pulse he then immediately picked him up and said "this man needs a doctor where can I take him that he will be safe?" just as I was about to tell him to give me my husband Elsa held out a hand and said "This way we live in the palace." If the hooded man was surprised he hid it well as we guided him back to the castle he was silent even when the servants and guards came rushing to aid there royalty he handed Kristoff to a guard and as I ran after the guard I noticed he wasn't following and when I looked back he was gone like the wind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 the refugees **

Elsa's Pov

I woke up in a chair outside the infirmary with a mess of red hair in my face I sputtered and pulled it out of my mouth upon seeing me awake a young doctor walked over to me with a smile on her face and said "Your majesty Prince Kristoff is awake and well his injury was minor and will heal up fine." I breathed a sigh of relief as soon as I did that Kai my assistant came in the room "Your majesty I have important news to discuss with you!" I yawn "Cant it wait I just woke up?" One look at Kai and I understood they had already pushed this off as far as possible "Alright I am on my way. What is the situation?" I said this as I stood up. "Well your majesty as strange as this sounds sometime last night several ships docked here all with flags we have never seen before and this morning two members of these ships came making a fantastical claim." "I take it I should hear this claim first hand and that is why you came to fetch me?" I replied he only nodded "And these flags what do they look like?" "Well your majesty there were two flags one was a black flag with a white tree and some stars above it and the other is a white horse on a green field. Have you ever heard of these flags your majesty?" I thought about it and said "They do sound familiar but from where?" I pondered this as I got dressed and went to the throne room at my command two people came in almost entire opposites one was tall lithe and graceful with long silver blonde hair similar to my own and feminine features he wore a suit of armor that looked like it was made with this man in mind. The other was short with thick red hair that came down in a beard and had streaks of silver in it I noticed this as they walked up to throne where they bowed and introduced themselves "I am Gimli Son of Gloin." Said the short one "I am Legolas Greenleaf and we have come to ask humbly for shelter as me and my companion were sent away from our homelands as they were ravaged by war…" "Filthy orcs." Muttered the short one receiving a not so subtle kick in the shin from the tall one "As I was saying we were sent with the refugees of the war to look for a safe place for the children of our lands to stay we bring a message from King Aragorn of Gondor and King Eomer of Rohan I would read it to you but our other companion lost it overboard as we sailed across the ocean he himself would be here if not for the fact that he is young and his father and brothers are fighting in the war…" "He really just misses the wide open fields of his kingdom." Said the short man with a laugh earning another kick from the tall one I couldn't help but giggle at them as they quietly bickered before I cleared my throat and had the two stop bickering as I did this I stood up and said "I heard enough of your story to make my decision and I would like to personally house you and your people here in the castle. Thank you men for being so polite." But no sooner than I said this the little one roared with laughter earning him a full blown slap upside the head from his companion who just said "Gimli where are your manners!?" Still shaking with laughter he replied "She called us MEN Legolas!" Legolas seemed to understand and turned to me "I am very sorry about my friend's lack of manners he just finds it amusing that you made a mistake. You see me and Gimli are not men he is a dwarf and I am an elf and he thought it amusing you didn't catch on right away that we were not human in fact a good portion of our company on the ships are dwarves like Gimli here but the rest are men." I was a little shocked but quickly composed myself "I see I had not known that elves and dwarves were real but the way my life has been the last few years it doesn't surprise me. As I said before you and your group are welcome to stay as long as you need and tonight we will have a feast to celebrate your journeys end." At that they both bowed and said "Thank you your majesty." Before walking back to their ships.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey this is an authors note I just wanted to say thank you PrettyRecklessLaura for following my story I was honestly worried that no one would read this I will try to update often and once more thank you by the way there will be two songs in this chapter tell me how you like them and whether or not you would like more songs in this fic please and thank you**

Elsa's Pov

It was Evening and I was gathered in the great halls where the feast was to be held Kristoff was able to join us and sat trying to look like a proper prince which just made him look like a fool at the table with us were the two people I had met earlier and an empty seat meant for this prince we waited a few minutes in which Anna got to talking she and Kristoff really got along with the dwarf Gimli who was just as wild as the two of them as I observed this Legolas the elf checked a watch and sighed "I don't believe our prince is joining us although he is a prince he has three of the worst things going for him." I laughed and asked "Oh so what three things would that be?" He laughed as well as he replied "Well your majesty the first is he is a twenty-five year old male meaning he has little regard for a schedule and the other two are genetics with his father being of Rohan land of the horse lords and his mother being an elf of my homeland Mirkwood he can't stand being cooped up in a small area so most likely he is in the forest among trees or is out in fields of green grass where horses roam." I looked amazed "So I take it you've known him a long time to be able to tell me these traits of his?" the elf faked a look of hurt as he replied with "But of course I knew his father before he even met his mother and fought alongside him during our last war not so long ago in fact before his father was king me Gimli and another were tracking our friends kidnappers across the fields when we crossed paths with his father Eomer we didn't get along well and when Gimli accidently insulted him with his dwarven speech he threatened to as I quote "I would cut off your head dwarf if it stood but a little higher off the ground." As soon as he said that I pulled my bow out and threatened him back with again I quote "you would die before your stroke fell." As Legolas said that Gimli who had started to listen roared with laughter and said "that was the start of our friendship as it was the first time you yourself stood up for me!" he laughed "Why I fear we wouldn't have our prince if Aragorn wasn't there to calm the two of you!" as they told this tale we had all finished eating and throughout the hall dwarves started to bang their forks a knives together to make a sort of rhythm T which poor Kristoff exclaimed "Stop That you'll blunt them!" as he said this Legolas shook his head and a dwarf said "Oh did you hear that lads he says well blunt the knives!" at this they started singing:

**Blunt the knives, bend the forks**

**Smash the bottles and burn the corks**

**Chip the glasses and crack the plates **

**That's what Kristoff Bjorgman hates**

**Cut the clothe tread on the fat **

**Leave the bones on the bedroom mat **

**Pour the milk on the pantry floor **

**Splash the wine on every door **

**Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl**

**Pound them up with a thumping pole**

**When you're finished if they are whole**

**Send them down the hall to roll**

**That's what Kristoff Bjorgman hates! **

**As they finished singing I ran after them into the kitchen and was amazed during that song they had gathered washed dried and stacked all the dishes from the feast and stood there laughing I walked back to the others in a daze and Legolas and Gimli were laughing and I turned to the dwarf and asked "Do they do that often?" "It is a tradition started by the Oakenshield Company at least the song is they just change the name to match the host." I quickly recovered my senses and invited them down to the library to talk some more.**

**Anna's Pov**

**The refugees were a merry group they had many stories to tell and even burst into song (well maybe not as much as me) as it were the only problem I have is that Gimli likes to smoke but that is a small thing. We all talked for a few more hours when we heard a loud banging coming from the castle doors as it were a stranger was led into the castle I gasped when I saw him he was clad in armor of the strangest kind it was leather plate over chainmail but before I could say a word Legolas leapt over the balcony rail with a cry of "Aramis" as he embraced the man who she guessed was the prince he led the still silent man upstairs and into the library where he proceeded to introduce us he responded with a bow still silent Legolas whispered to me and Kristoff "sorry about his attitude he just worries for his family he feels he should have stayed behind to fight the demons who invaded himself." As he said this the prince stood over by the fire gazing into it obviously in deep thought he stayed like this for several minutes until I could swear I heard a deep humming with a start I realized the prince was the one who was humming a slow tune but what shocked me more was when he started singing:**

**Far over the misty mountains cold**

**To dungeons deep and caverns old**

**We must away ere break of day**

**To find our long forgotten gold**

**The pines were roaring on the height**

**The winds were moaning in the night**

**The fire was red it flaming spread**

**The trees like torches blazed with light.**

**As he sang Gimli Legolas and even Kristoff joined in their deep voices lulled me to sleep as well as Elsa the last thing I remember was a look of pain on the Prince's face.**

**Hey one last thing do you think I should use Aramis's Pov or stick to the two girls thanks again for following please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**this is a shot out to the first two people who followed this story please review if this one does good ieven have an idea for a sequel but also please tell me songs or no songs I must know so I can wright the story again thank you to Seanchow806Napoleonic for following this story so again please review**

**Chapter 4 **

**Elsa's Pov **

**I awoke to the sound of steel clashing against steel as I came to my senses I rushed outside almost knocking a guard down. "Whoa there your majesty where's the fire?" I just stared at him a look of disbelief on my face "Are you telling me that you don't hear that fighting?" as I said this he laughed and said "The only fighting here is the sparing of the two strangers they have been at it for over an hour. I am sorry it woke you if we knew you could hear it in you quarters then we would have suggested that they spared in a different area." I looked at him completely dumbstruck "You mean to tell me that racket is the result of a training session?" "Yes ma'am it surprised us as well those two are the fiercest warriors I have ever seen." With that I decided that I have to see this myself "very well take me to the courtyard." "Yes ma'am" he spun on his heel taking me straight to the sparring grounds where I saw Legolas sparring with a man I didn't recognize I stared at his long brown hair as it swung next to his shoulders and the slight stubble on his face but what intrigued me the most were his silver gray eyes that seemed to reflect the rising sun as he fought with a start I realized that this was the depressed prince (in my defense it was dark and he never looked right at me) he fought with the elf matching his speed and agility toe to toe and they continued like this for a very long time neither winded or showing they were tired "I grow tired of this old man let's just settle it and fast." The prince's voice was strangely familiar but I didn't think on this to long as he then attacked with a fierce fervor over powering the elf before quick as lightning he disarmed and looked like he was going to strike him but he stopped mere centimeters away from his throat. "A good try Legolas but just admit it I am a stronger warrior than you." He said with a laugh "I thought I proved that when I outscored you and Gimili combined at the battle for Cirith Ungol with a score of one hundred and twenty five." Legolas laughed "It is good to see you laugh Mellon." With that they each went over and removed their armor to wash away the sweat of the fight and as I was turning-MY GOD ARE THOSE HIS ABS! He was muscular and had what appeared to be the tightest six pack I've ever seen not that I've seen many but still I quickly turned away with a blush and unfortunately I ran into the worst possible person or should I say people Anna and Gimili were walking down the hall when I bumped into them Anna noticing the pink in my cheek exclaimed with worry "Oh my god Elsa do you have a fever?" She quickly put a hand on my hand while the dwarf looked at my face then outside at his shirtless companions he smirked and asked "So lassie do you blush over the elf's abs or … the princes?" as he said that he wiggled his eyebrows mischievously making me blush more. "It's the prince with those muscles of his I bet seeing as he is your age…" as he said this Anna's eyes widened and I shoved past them as they guffawed behind me and I knew I was never going to live this down. **

**I gathered my wits and headed to the breakfast table only to see the dwarf and my sister wiggling eyebrows and gesturing towards the prince who know wore s outfit of leather and black fabric it looked like the outfit one would wear in the wilder ness but as I thought about It I was pulled out of thought as the prince cleared his throat "Your majesty I would like to thank you for housing my people." "No it was my pleasure." I replied and Anna said low under her breath "Of course it was you got to stare at those abs." and receiving a severe case of cold feet screamed and left the table "Sorry about my sister she can be a bit eccentric." As I said this I gave the dwarf a mention-his-abs-and-i-will-freeze-you-to-solid-ice stare at which he just took a drink "ok as I was saying I would like to also ask permission to roam your lands I don't do well without the ability to roam natures wonders and I feel very honored to stay here but I would like to humbly make this request." I looked at him while he spoke and realized he was shy talking to me but then I quickly recovered "That is understandable you have free reign except for my ice palace on the north mountain you should stay away from there as my ice golem doesn't like strangers but other than that you have free reign of the wilds." He looked obviously relived but even weirder was the fact that he didn't even react weirdly to the ice golem and I realized he must have had one heck of a life if that doesn't surprise him. He just smiled backed up and bowed deeply saying "Thank you your majesty this means more than you know." And as I looked into his eyes I could tell that he was totally sincere.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note I saw a lot of people were treading and I was wondering if I should write another fan fiction for one of my other favorite story's if you would like to see me write another fanfic please follow fav and review btw I don't own the rights to the movies I only own my Aramis but if you want to use him just send me a review asking oh and one last thing if it helps you visualize him he is sort of a tall kili with grey eyes and now after my long an here is a long chapter (well long for me)**

**Chapter 5**

**Kristoff's POV 1 month later**

**It was a cold wet cloudy day as me and Sven hauled a load of ice down the mountain it was a dreary day and there was nothing to look at so I found my thoughts drifting to the strangers from the distant land Gimli is pretty cool he seems pretty laid wear as his best friend seemed to be the opposite calm clear and collected but my thoughts were drifting towards the prince he seemed to be pretty cool but very mysterious he came back after about a week and had been helping local farmers with their horse problems he seemed like he could calm a horse if there was a wolf there let alone a vet he was amazing and I thought I was getting thru to him until about a week ago when my kooky wife caught him blushing while talking to Elsa the conversation went a little something like "I saw you blushing when you were talking to my sister you like her!" at that he blushed but before he could say a thing Anna started rambling again "OHMYGODHELIKESHERTHEYAREGONNAGOOUTGETMARRIEDANDITWILLWORKOUTBECAUSESHEWILLGETTOSTAREATYOURABSALLDAYANDYOUCALLOOKATHEROOHANDYOURKIDSWILLBESOADORABLE- hey where did he go?" that last part was when she realized that he fled when she mentioned go out we looked out the window to see him running off jumping on a horse and then Gimli came up and said "The boy is brave enough to face demons but the moment you mention a date he flees like a coward." While shaking his head I laughed at the memory of Elsa's face when Legolas told her what had happened she was blushing worse than when I had walked in on her and Anna having a pillow fight about a year ago. I quickly snapped out of my trance and looked around because Sven had stopped the sun had gone down so I lit a lantern but when I saw why he had stopped I uttered a single word "SHIT!" I had good reason for that language because stalking me were two grey skinned goliaths that were the same size if not bigger than Marshmallow and they were carrying huge black maces and they were running right at me! "GO SVEN GO!" and he did he went right into the legs of a third giant (remember he doesn't know about mountain trolls he only knows about the harmless stone trolls) who proceeded to smash my sled and sent me flying but the worst thing was the chunk of wood stuck in my side I look up as these giant gathered around me and one of them started talking "Can we eat him now Ed please I promise I will stop being stupid pretty please?" the one (I'm guessing) called Ed looked over and said "you couldn't stop being stupid for a minute Fred!" and then the biggest one called out "SHUT IT!" the others looked scared and muttered "Sorry Ted." (Noticing a pattern here?) But before he could decide my fate right as he was bending over to pick me up a spear came out of his eye from the back of his head it was then I heard a horse galloping and the ring of a blade the two angry giants turned to my savior and that's when I saw it the gray cloak and a blue blade that looked like it curled in from the hilt on the one side and then spreading out ending in a tip with the other side which was straight its design only took me a second to notice as he then was wielding it in a devastating way he leapt off his horse and began taking them on man to giant but he fought like this was not my first rodeo and then I saw him lop off the head of Fred (I think) leaving only Ed who was enraged but me guardian just charged him and brought the sword down on the giants head cleaving him in half and that's when I realized he was the man who had saved Elsa and Anna from those thugs back at the festival but then as soon as I turned my attention back on him he had removed a rag from the giants pocket and started cleaning his sword but he spoke to it like it was alive "Well Ocrhist my fine blade it was yet again proven that you cleave more than goblins why not even trolls can withstand you when I bring you upon their heads!" that just ticked me off because these were not trolls I was raised by trolls and they were small sweet little guys "These are not trolls these are obviously giants." When I said this he turned to look at me and said "Kristoff don't kid yourself these are mountain trolls I should know they are from my home land." I said nothing as he had pulled off his hood to reveal it was The Prince but by the time I snapped out of it he was bent down and looking at the shrapnel that had impaled me "Damn it's getting infected!" he had a bunch of supplies with him and so I braced myself and said "Just pull it out already!" he nodded but first he took a leather glove and then hesitated "I am going to put this in your mouth so you don't accidently bite off your tongue." I nodded and then as he prepared to pull it out he motioned Sven to come over who proceeded to lick my face and by the time I pushed him away I saw that the shrapnel was out and he was grabbing a bottle the contents of which was a strong alcohol smell which I crinkled my nose at "Don't worry you don't drink it now brace yourself this will sting." I looked at him with confusion on my face as he then poured it in my wound it stung severely but I didn't cry out I felt a weird tickle and looked at what he was doing he was sewing my wound shut as I looked on it he then said "Your lucky it was just a flesh wound and it missed all the organs you should be right as rain as long as you keep it out of use as much as possible." I spit out the glove "So when did you learn medical aid?" he looked at me and I shuddered under his cold gray eyes "When your country is constantly ravaged by demons and monsters you tend to pick up a few things like these trolls will have a cave nearby or that water won't kill a balrog or the fact that you can die at the drop of a hat I just hope my hat is quick when it falls I would rather die quickly that suffer" as he said all these we had started walking back to the castle luckily it wasn't far maybe a mile or two but I than realized something "What's a balrog?" he gave me a look of disbelief and shook his head to say it was not the time nor place we kept walking eventually we made to Arendelle and the castle but I was stumbling we were intercepted by Anna, Elsa Gimli and Legolas who were all freaking out but Aramis and I gave two opposites answers he said "Trolls." And I said "These giant like things." Gimli and Legolas understood Trolls but Anna and Elsa looked at Aramis and said "Trolls wouldn't hurt Kristoff they raised him and they are tiny!" Anna was shouting Aramis just stared her down as she looked in his eyes she lost the fire in hers and looked away I gaped that never happened no one can stand up to mad Anna like that but then again he did just kill giants He shifted his gaze to Elsa "Apparently we are talking about a different breed of trolls than the other is used to I am referring to the ten foot tall mountain trolls what are you talking about?" I sighed an audible sigh of relief "There are more than one hind of troll?" he looked at me and nodded "Well the trolls we have are small the tallest is at most three feet tall and the have healing magic but are rowdy even more so than the dwarves." Elsa said Aramis just nodded and said "Well it wasn't them it was mountain trolls three of them the shortest was a nine footer the others were eleven and twelve footers they are dead on the mountain pass and I believe that they were behind the roadside attacks." "Do you have any more injured people up there?" we both shook our heads no "We were the only people on the road." I said they looked at me and Anna asked "Did they stab you while you fought them?" I laughed and said "I didn't lift a finger to help the smashed my sled and a piece of wood in fact if Aramis wasn't there I would be in the stomach of one of them he single handedly killed all three of them in under five minutes." They all looked at the prince except for Gimli who roared with laughter "If you heard some of the things he had done you wouldn't think this is so amazing why he singlehanded fought a pack of fifty Gundabad wargs and their riders!" Aramis just blushed but we all looked at him in confusion "What are wargs and why are Gundabad ones so bad?" Legolas said "they are like a cross between a lion and a wolf and as mean as a pirate and Gundabad wargs are the biggest and meanest wargs of them all but while this is fun and all I think Kristoff here needs some sleep.' We all agreed and after the doctors looked over me and said the exact same thing Aramis said me and Anna went to bed and had quite the rest. Little did we know that there were dark intentions in a nearby kingdom…..**


End file.
